Known roof tiles for houses and other buildings include double lap plain tiles in which relatively small rectangular plain tiles are fixed side by side in horizontal rows with two thicknesses of tile all over the roof and three thicknesses at the frequent laps. It is also known to use more economical single lap tile arrangements in which most of the roof area is covered by a single thickness of tile with two thicknesses at the laps. The use of plain tiles in a double lap arrangement is often uneconomical for mass housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide roof tiles which may be used in a single lap arrangement while simulating the finished appearance of a plain tile roof.